


More inter-dimensional travel and an unlikely Gishwishes application

by StolenMidnightKisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake (Supernatural) Fusion, Gen, Gishwishes, Interdimentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenMidnightKisses/pseuds/StolenMidnightKisses
Summary: When our favourite trio finds themselves back in the French Mistake universe, they decide to do the most logical thing- enter Gishwishes to meet their counterparts.Needless to say, Misha is very surprised when meeting the victors.In which Sam does the bitchface, Dean tags along for the ride, and Misha feels like something just went very wrong.





	More inter-dimensional travel and an unlikely Gishwishes application

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another fic I'm relocating from my Tumblr account, @destielmybae. This is based on the prompt "Team Free Will get involved with Gishwishes and win and meet Misha as their reward". Enjoy!

Misha clicked on yet another team in Gishwishes out of boredom. He read through it, eyebrow climbing higher and higher. The description was: ‘We stopped the mother fucking Apocalypse, I think that’s enough’, with the team members consisting of: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and Castiel McDoesntHaveOne.

Misha stared for a moment and then sighed. Being a fan squad was one, but putting trade marked Supernatural names on an official form was another.

He got up and started making lunch for his kids, thoughts of tomorrows work replacing any remaining scrap of annoyance and curiosity of the team ‘Team Free Will’ and Gishwishes.

***

Somewhere not very far away, Dean stretched on his motel bed, bones popping.

“You sure this was a good idea Sam?”

Sam put on Bitchface N.22, roughly translating to, 'Dean, stop being such an idiot’.

“Yes, Dean, what else are we supposed to do while we wait to return to our own universe?”

Dean got up and started searching absentmindedly for his T-shirt.

“Oh, I dunno Sammy, laying low?!”

He did not have to turn around from his increasingly futile search of finding a clean item of clothing to know that Sam still had his Bitchface on. Dean turned around to go to the bathroom and search there, only to come face to face with Castiel.

“Jeezus Castiel, I told you not to do that!”

Castiel only smirked and pointedly took a step back with the expression of 'yes, I totally had to do that Dean’.

“Sam does have a valid point. It would be better to see our counterparts in person before we make any decision on how to get out of here.”

Dean grumbled in annoyance before saying “I guess we have to win this thing then”

Sam and Castiel agreed.

***

A few weeks later Misha stared at the winning team, eyes wide open in shock.

“Hello Misha, I am Castiel, angel of the Lord and this is Dean and Sam Winchester”

Unsurprisingly, Misha could not think of anything to say to that.


End file.
